There are three basic gardening systems in use by today's gardeners. The first systems are basic variations of in-ground gardening. An example is the “raised bed garden”. This system can be costly and the gardener will also face many potential weed/irrigation issues. The second systems available are hydroponic systems. An example of this is the “Hydrostacker.” These systems have a very large upfront cost, and special fertilizer must be purchased as the roots will come in direct contact with the fertilizer solution. They are fairly complicated and inexperienced gardeners have a high failure rate. The third systems are containerized gardening systems. An example of this is the “earthbox.” These systems are also very costly and soil must be purchased to put in the container. Also, a separate irrigation system must be purchased or it will require daily watering. The new gardening system invented by the instant inventor, overcomes many of the issues faced by these other systems. Some of its attributes are water conservation, weed control, ease of use, built in irrigation system, soil mixtures designed for specific crops, and the ability to grow various crops under one irrigation system as different bag mixes are hooked to one irrigation supply. With this system, today's novice urban gardener will be successful.
While traditional means of gardening generally require larger plots, new methods of gardening are taking root and are increasing in popularity. Small gardening systems, which utilize pre-packaged dirt and container systems, are becoming very popular for the weekend gardener or for those who lack large amounts of plantable space. A disadvantage to using these systems is that because the plants are not planted within the ground, the user must purchase large amounts of pre-packaged dirt. The pre-packaged dirt is generally sold in large container bags which are difficult to carry and may include more dirt than is actually required. Smaller bags of pre-packaged dirt are available; however, these sizes are generally more expensive than their larger counterparts. Moreover, for the average gardener, it is often difficult to determine the exact amount of dirt required, resulting in the purchase of too much dirt or too little dirt. Time and energy is wasted in returning the unused bags to the nursery, or having to stop in the middle of planting to purchase additional bags. Because containment gardening does not require in ground planting where plants can find sources of water within soil, another disadvantage of the container system is the continuous need for the gardener to provide water. The watering process is time consuming if done regularly and properly. Additionally, watering requires a fair amount of labor, particularly if using a watering bucket to water a large number of planting containers.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a system of grow bags that can be connected together to create a garden. The grow bags should include an irrigation system and sufficient time release fertilizer to grow a single planting of vegetation. The bags should be connectable to one another to allow the user to create gardens of various sizes.